My Son, The Career
by Mrs.Haley Lautner
Summary: In the movie, we all saw Cato staring at Haymitch. Why was he staring at Haymitch? My aunt gave me this idea, she watched the movie before reading the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first ever hunger games fanfiction. I have written Twilight before though. Please review. I know this is short, and the first few chapters will be shorter, but they will get longer as time progresses! I really hope you like it. Please Review**

**Haymitch's POV**

After the chariot ride, Cato was staring. Maybe Sara told Cato the truth. That I am his father.  
That would explain the stares. I told Effie to take Katniss and Peeta upstairs.

I stayed behind and grabbed Cato's arm.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I was your son?" Cato growled.  
"I didn't want to have you have to get reaped. I wanted you to have a small choice in the matter. I had my reasons," I said to my son.  
"Sure you did," he mumbled.  
"I'll make sure you get out, no worries. I'll even give you special advice."  
"Really? What's that?"  
"Stay alive."  
"Thanks for the help."  
"No problem son." I replied casually, walking towards the elevator.

**Cato's POV**

My dad walks in, gives bad advice, and walks out. How nice. He tells me this now, when I could die. I am now more determined than ever to get out alive to see his motives. He is a drunk, so maybe he is a little coherent. How nice is that?

**Haymitch's POV**

I didn't know what else to say to Cato, my son. I wasn't sure what to say to him, or do for him. Heck, I hardly even knew the kid. So I decided to drink away my problems. I drank a dozen beers, and called it good.

All problems were gone till morning, when I woke up, hungover. I had to step up to the plate. Before I was going to eat breakfast, I was going to shower, so I could have a few more minutes to myself.

After my shower, I walked to the dinning room, where I saw Peeta. I sat down and started to eat some of the delicious food.

"Can you give me some advice?" Peeta asked.

"Sure, kid."

I started on food, then barley tickled the subject of allies. Right before Katniss woke up, we started on the subject of survival.

"What are you talking about?" A soft voice asked.

"Some life saving advice, Sweetheart."

"Like?"

"Not lighting a fire. The careers will be after you like a cat chases its prey." As I said this, I studied Katniss' face. Her face turned to frown when I said 'cat.'

"Oh," Katniss said.

"Thanks for the advice," Peeta said nicely.

"No problem, Kid," I said back, "But here's the real advice, stay alive."

**Okay, what do you think? Let me know a drop a review, they're free! Should I skip ahead to the arena? Cause some parts would be boring to write. Let me know what you think. This story is far from over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you NutsForWiress for this idea. She asked how Cato ended up in district 2. In this chapter you'll find out. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. You may get a few updates from me, because today, I'm staying home sick. :( Enjoy the chapter**.

Peeta and Katniss were heading to the training center, Effie any their heels. I sat down on the couch, prepared to relax. But, I started to think of my past.

_ Flash back._

_ It was the victory tour, and I was in a hotel in district 2. A fist was quietly knocking on the door. I yell "Come in! A petite girl walks in, about eighteen years old. She had light brown hair, the color of Carmel and light blue eyes. I knew she'd become my wife._

**~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _My beautiful wife, Fecility was staring at our baby boy, Cato. She had just given birth. He had her eyes, with my hair._

**~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ Fecility, my love, my life, my wife died from cancer. I became a drunk. Fecility's sister, Sara became his guardian. That's why I live my life like this.  
_

**Did this explain things? I'm sorry it's short, but it explains tons. I hope you liked it. The next few chapters will be shorter, arounf this length, but they will be the interview, or a few things like that. :) I've also decided to end the chapter with a trivia question. If you get it right, you can get a sneakpeek at the next chapter, or a really hard thing, like I can't seem to decied about who comes out of the arena.**

**Question:What's my favorite book out of The Hunger Games series?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody, I am soo sorry. I have lately been going through rough things, and I am once again, sick. So I will try not to make you wait again this long. Sorry for any typos! *Skipping ahead to the interviews***  
Cato stone, come on up! My son walked up, and shook Ceaser's hand. "Hello, Ceaser," Cato says.

"So, Cato, what's your strategy?" Ceaser said, getting to the point.  
"To kill and to kill," he replied, casual tone of voice.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Ceaser.  
"Yes, I do actually Her name is Allysa. Love you baby!" Cato yells.  
The crowd starts crying, and yelling.  
"How sweet," says Ceaser.  
"Right," He says back.  
The buzzer sounded and Ceaser said to him, "Best of luck to you Mr. Stone."

"Thanks," Cato says shortly.  
***Skipping to Arena!***  
They are standing on the plates.

"3, 2", The gong sounds. People are running and fighting. Getting supplies. Katniss gets a backpack. Cato & the careers are fighting and getting supplies. They killed some. Too many till Cato got home.

Katniss and Peeta make it, but I really do not care.

Peeta joined the careers. Cato & the careers are setting up camp. I hope Cato kills Peeta. I know Cato is smart enough. I just had to believe. I wish I could send him a message to explain everything. Give him and incentive to win. Therefore, I can get to know my son. Night comes, the careers go hunting. They kill a few. They kill a little girl, and after that, fireballs are coming. Everybody runs. One person dies. I get anxious. It is hard to watch. They go to the river, and see Katniss. They chase her and she goes up a tree. They try to get her but cannot, so the stay there, in the middle of the night, a trackerjackers nest was dropped on them, and I sighed.

Before the night ended, Claudius made a false announcement.  
**Sorry its short and bad.. Please pray for my bff, as her grandmother just died...**  
**Question: Who says, "Want a sugar cube?"**  
**If you have an instagram i have two acounts. thg_girl and thg_carlie If you have one and want me to follow you, review your instagram. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, hate me. Im sorry for the wait, school has been hectic and someone close to me recently died. :( This will be short and will probably have typos, I wrote this in 20 minutes. I do have a question. Does anyone like one direction? If so review Carrots! **

The false announcement was that two people could win. He was thinking that his district partner, Clove could win too. His face light up like a Christmas tree when he heard. I, for one, frowned. I thought he was not that gullible. I was disappointed. Then, the sponsor's money, piled up big time. I knew by the clicking sounds of the computer. I was glad for that. I sent Katniss some food, and Cato a sleeping bag. I knew it was expensive. I felt obligated to buy it for him. There were not many people left, but still enough for Cato to not win. He had to win. With my luck, Katniss, Peeta, and Cato will be the final three. Things were not going to go so well, I could tell. Effie sat next to me and said, "How is your son?"  
"Ok," I replied. "He could be better I replied." Effie started blabbing about something, and I blocked her out. 'Win Cato, win!' Was chanting in my head. Claudious announced a feast at the cornucopia tomorrow. Something everybody needed desperatlyey was there. Cato didn't need any-thing desperately. I was confused. I also knew Cato was going to go to the cornucopia. He was a career. I started to beg the tv, then fell to my knees crying. Effie walked out of the room. She probably didn't want to see my emotional break down. The night went on. Nothing bad happened. The capitol was probably excited about the feast. Cato and Clove were talking about it all day, until it was time. They hid, and foxface made the first move. Katniss tried to go next, and Clove caught her. She was talking about killing Rue, and Thresh walked out, smashed Cloves skull, and let Katniss go. Clove cried weakly for Cato, and he made it in time to be with her for her last breath. Cato ran away, tears streaming down his face. I felt bad. I know what it feels like, losing people you love. Maysiliee, my family, Sara, lots of other people too. I sent him a pillow and a note that reads, I know the feeling, -dad.

He looked up at me and said a simple, "THank you." I smiled. He grabbed the pillow, and fell off into a deep sleep.

**Please review! i hate sounding desperate but 3 reviews, that makes me feel bad. School ends JUne 14th, and chapters will be comming so much quicker! So untill next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! How are y'all? Im fine. I really hopr you like it.**

A few days pass, and Cato, Peeta, and Katniss remain, and I know two people's lives are ending. They were going to do something, soon to draw everybody together, and it was going to be downright horrific. I knew it was coming, it was nightfall. Katniss and Peeta were getting food, and Cato was eating. All of a sudden, mutts were all over the place.

"The finale," I thought grimly.

They all went to the safest place. The cornucopia. The mutts were snapping at their feet, trying to get some flesh. Cato grabbed Peeta, and threatened to throw Peeta off the edge. Katniss tried to save him, but Cato threw him over the edge. He was torn up while Katniss was screaming Peeta's name. Cato picked Katniss up, and was about to throw her over the edge, but this stopped him. I would like to announce the victors of the 74th annual hunger games!  
Cato looked confused, and Katniss had tears streaming down her face. I would bet that everyone in Panem was confused. I was. However, I was also glad that my son was going to come back.  
I smiled. He was coming back. The second tribute ever to make it alive from the games. I was proud. I was also a little sad. He'd have to deal with this messed up world that I and all the other victors had to deal with. He'd get sold. I had a feeling of remorse. I moved that thought aside and went to the capitols hospital to wait for him to awake.  
**One week Later**

I've been waiting a week to see my son. I was slowly going crazy. Finaly a doctor said I could visit. I hopped up and ran to him.

"Hey buddy," I whispred to him, "how are you?"  
"Okay."  
"So I am your dad."

"How?"  
"Ill explain. It was the victory tour, and I was in a hotel in district 2. A fist was quietly knocking on the door. I yell "Come in! A petite girl walks in, about eighteen years old. She had light brown hair, the color of Carmel and light blue eyes. I knew she'd become my wife. 3 years later my beautiful wife, Fecility was staring at you.  
2 years later, Fecility, my love, my life, my wife died from cancer. I became a drunk. Fecility's sister, Sara became his guardian. That's why I live my life like this." I explained.  
"Wow." Said Cato

"Yea. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."  
That was that. We were forever together.

**That's the ending. sorry for the short chapters and the updates. if i get enouhg people wanting a sequel ill make one. have a nice day. Please review!**


End file.
